


Still your Kitten(Kenma×Kuroo)

by Saltyshimaforyou



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Love, M/M, Nekoma, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyshimaforyou/pseuds/Saltyshimaforyou
Summary: His vision blurred again as new tears formed in his eyes, his fingers trembled as he typed something into text box, letting out a muffled cry he painfully pressed the sent button.-'I am still your kitten.'
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Still your Kitten(Kenma×Kuroo)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in Ao3. I hope everyone will love it.
> 
> This is something, I have been wanting to write for a long time but I finally got to finish it.

'She is Jess, my cousin the one I was talking to you guys about yesterday.' A girl with long blonde hair, almost as the same height as Yaku stood beside Yaku as he introduced her to his group circle.

It was the former Nekoma volleyball team.

They all had decided to join the college in same perfecture as it would be easier to take care of Kenma as they had promised Kuroo.

While the others gathered around her, introducing themselves. A certain pudding haired boy who was busy in his game caught her attention.

'Hello, I am Jess.' She introduced herself to the boy while the latter didn't even bother to glance at her.

The situation got pretty awkward. 

'Don't worry about him. He is like that to everyone except Kuroo.' Lev butted in trying to lessen her embarrassment. 

'Oh Kuroo! The one you said-

'What about him?' The boy finally looked up at her, he had sharp features and light brown eyes, it almost looked like a cat's eyes. 

Jess hesitated a bit as she looked over the gang. 'The one who is studying in US to be a game designer.' She said looking at the boy.

He felt a bit of jealously as the girl who Kuroo hasn't even met, knew about him. He knew it was childish but love makes you do unexpected things.

'Yeah and for your information, he went there for me. He went because I love games okay?' By this time, the game he had in hands was already inside his bag as he started walking away.

'I will be going now, don't wanna be late for class.' With that said he went his way.

'Is he the one? Is he Kenma?' Jess asked the boys with curiousity in her tone.

'Yes. He is Kenma.' Inouka replied.

While the others stared at the way Kenma had just gone to, full of guilt and pity in their eyes.

____

The next morning came by and Kenma did his morning routine. And one of the routine was to text Kuroo 'Good morning' just as he had promised Kuroo.

-Good morning babe.  
I love you. Your kitten.  
✔ sent 9:00 am 

Unbothered to check his reply, Kenma locked the door and headed his way towards the Conbini, the gathering place of him and his friends. 

It was like an unspoken rule for everyone to go there and goof around before parting their ways for college. It was just like any usual day, the only difference was one more member was added to their gang.

Not that it bothered Kenma as long as he could play his game.

'Hey isn't this an old game? I have already completed all the levels.' 

The voice which Kenma recognised to be of Jess' and got right when he saw the girl smiling infront of him.

'I have cleared it too.' Kenma mumbled as he restarted the game again as soon as he cleared all the levels.

'Oh then do you like this one?'

'No.'

'But you have been playing it since yesterday.' Jess pressed.

'Look. I am trying to be as polite as possible, please let me play peacefully.' Kenma said annoyed by the fact that his peaceful game time was being ruined.

By the sudden announcement, Jess didn't know what to do. She was just trying to be friendly and kind. But her unwanted kindness was an annoyance to Kenma.

After a while of playing the game, it was soon time to be making his way to college.

He kept his game on his back. He smiled softly at the letters that were written at the back of controller. 

'Happy birthday, Kitten.'

_________

It has almost been a month since Jess had joined their group.

After that incident, Jess kept her distance with Kenma and he was thankful for that.

It was just his usual day, meeting the boys and playing games. They would occasionally play volleyball but without Kuroo it wasn't any fun.

Today too they were playing volleyball.

'Yaaayyy, did you see my receive Kenma-san?' Lev looked at Kenma's way with expectant eyes to be praised. Not long after that the ball went from other side of the court and kissed Lev's face.

'I told you to concentrate. Didn't I?' Kenma said shaking his head in dissapointment.

But once in a while this was fun. It was like going back to their high school days and being the carefree kids as they were. Only thing that was missing was their captain, Kuroo. 

'Can't be helped. He's out there achieving his dream.' Kenma thought to himself.

The game was over and everyone had towels on their heads, panting as they sat on the bench.

'Yaku-san, did Kuroo contact you? He isn't replying to my texts as I checked this morning.' Kenma said before gulping down the water.

Everyone had panicked expression as this was the first time Kenma ever asked about Kuroo himself. 

'O-oh, he is good. Just a bit busy as the course was tolling on him much nore than expected.' Taketora hastily replied.

Kenma looked at him wierdly. 'It was meant for Yaku-san.'

'Oh that. He contacted me this morning so.' Taketora awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

'If he contacts you again, tell him to reply to my texts.' Kenma said.

'Yes will do.'

______

It was soon November, the month that everyone wished didn't come.

They didn't know how to face Kenma. But unexpectdly he was acting as he normally would. So their only concern was the certain date of the month.

'November 17'

The day soon came by. Kenma didn't show up.

They were all worried about him so they decided to check up on him but the sudden heavy rain made it impossible to go there sooner.

'Do you think he will be alright?' Lev asked Yaku nervously.

'I don't know.' Yaku trailed his voice.

'He deserves to know the truth.' Inouka said.

'What are we supposed to do when he doesn't believe us? Haven't we tried enough to bring him the truth?' At this point Yaku was frustrated from his concern for Kenma.

'All we can do is be there for him.'

Meanwhile the said boy was cooped up in his room, breathing heavily as heavy as the rain outside.

No matter how much he acted normal. No matter how much he said he was okay. No matter how much he said the storm will pass soon. It didn't change the fact that he had to be okay on his own and alone.

The crackling of thunder was so loud that it shook the earth. It was as if sky was too screaming and crying along the agony of Kenma.

All the memories he had hidden deep inside him, came out with in a sudden rush.

Memories of him and Kuroo, memories of their childhood, memories of his smlies, memories of the shared 'I love yous' and lastly the memories of his beloved death.

'It was raining that day too.' Tears flooded his cheeks as he looked outside his window.

\------------

'Don't miss me too much okay Kitten.' Kuroo teased Kenma as he was getting ready to go to airport.

'Shut up.' Kenma tried to sound as stern as possible but the sadness on his voice was obvious. 

Both of their friends and family had already gathered at the airport to see Kuroo off.

'Take care of Kenma for me.' Kuroo said to his former teammates.

'Leave that to us. You just do your thing and come back soon.' Yaku said with almost teary eyes.

'All of you don't be emotional. It's only for 4 years. It's not like last goodbye.' Kuroo smiled at all of them, he barely being able to keep his tears contained.

'Say that after wiping your snots.' Kenma snarkly remarked making everyone laugh.

'Passengers for flight no.3, please get to your designated line to prepare for the flight.' The announcement ringed the whole platform.

'That's my cue to leave.' Kuroo said biding goodbyes to everyone.

Kenma stared sadly at the fading silhouette of Kuroo. Just as he was gonna walk by *bzz* *bzz* his phone vibrated.

It was a text from Kuroo. 

\- I love you kitten. Take care of yourself for me.

He looked over at Kuroo's direction only to see him waving happily, with phone on his hand.

\- Cheeky bastard.  
✔ sent.

He could hear a whiny 'What' from the distance. Chuckling at the scene he mumbled 'I love you too' unheard to others.

That night all of them decided to sleep over at their old training camp. All of them determined to hear from Kuroo as soon as he landed in the US.

They all had planned to do a practice match with Kuroo on video call just to make him jealous. Oh, how sweet was their friendship.

'Do you think he has landed to foreign land by now?' Lev asked excitedly.

'It has only been 4 hours. It takes 13 hours to reach there.' Yaku remarked.

Suddenly a loud thunder, followed by the pitter-patter of the rain interrupted their chit-chat.

'No one said it was raining today.' Kenma said as he looked outside.

'Hope it doesn't affect the flight.' 

All of them were fast asleep as the night matured. But a certain boy was eagerly waiting for his beloved call, to tell him that he landed safely.

Soon the screen of his phone lit up, with a smile on his face he looked at his phone but only to turn that smile into dissapointment.

It was his mom.

'Hello Kenma. Did you hear the news yet?' Her voice getting shaky and trembling with each words.

He was confused at first and replied with a simple 'no'. But what followed after made his world stop. 

He was in denial as he said to stop with such jokes but hearing his mom breaking down into sobs made it all clear.

Others were woken up by the sound of Kenma's cries. They all were shocked and panicked. They had never seen Kenma cry.

After a while of comforting Kenma. Finally Yaku decided to ask the reason.

Kenma didn't move for a while before showing his phone screen to them.

It was the news of the plane crash, the same plane that Kuroo had boarded on. And there were no survirors.

Everyone went silent, none of them knowing what do do or what to say as the information they got was so hard to process. 

They looked at Kenma whose eyes were still glistening from the tears, he had just cried. He looked hopeless and miserable. 

Next day came by and they held funeral for Kuroo. 

Everyone present their talked about how cheerful and beautiful person Kuroo was but Kenma just stood by his grave staring at it. 

I can't believe that was our last conversation. Why didn't I say how much I love you? I should've said how much you meant to be.'

He inhaled sharply.

'Did you think of me while taking your last breath? Did you want to see me one last time, like I want now?'

A single drop of tear made it's way to Kenma's cheek as he kneeled infront of the stone, running his hand through the engraved words.

'I love you too. Please. Come back.'

He wishpered before breaking down into sobs.

It was soon time to leave but he didn't want to. After a lot of convincing others were succesful to take Kenma home.

The day after funeral everyone went to visit Kenma, nervous as what to say.

The door opened but to their surprise, a smiling Kenma opened the door. 

'Did something good happen?' Taketora asked unsure.

'No. I was actually waiting for Yaku-san to come. Did Kuroo contact you after landing?' Kenma asked Yaku and everyone lost themselves.

'He didn't?' Kenma asked again.

'Kenma-san, you know he can't contact us right?' Lev stated the obvious.

'What do you mean by he can't? He said he will.'

While all the others tried to bring in the fact that Kuroo was no more and trying to bring Kenma back to reality.

'Y-yes. He said he landed safely.' Yaku said at the heat of the moment, making everyone quiet.

The others stared at bewilderment while Kenma smiled.

Since then the game had been going on.

No matter how much they tried to bring the fact, it was always ignored by Kenma. It was his own way to protect himself from self-destruction.

_________

At present, the said boy's cries filled his room. 

'It has already been four years. Where are you?' He asked expectant while looking at the picture of Kuroo.

Hastily he picked his phone, a dim light escaping it's screen. 

The wallpaper was the photo of his and Kuroo they took on first day of his high school.

Shakingly he opened Kuroo's contact and went through all the text he had sent over the years. None of them were replied.

His vision blurred again as new tears formed in his eyes, his fingers trembled as he typed something into text box, letting out a muffled cry he painfully pressed the sent button. He stared at it as the '✔sent' sign appeared and threw himself on his bed crying himself to sleep.

-I am still your kitten.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has reached to this point.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I love you all.


End file.
